digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Frontier
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Frontier. Protagonists Takuya Kanbara Koji Minamoto J.P. Shibayama Zoe Orimoto Tommy Himi Koichi Kimura Bokomon and Neemon Celestial Digimon Ten Legendary Warriors Susanoomon Susanoomon is the fusion of all twenty Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. It is the strongest form the DigiDestined can become. When Koichi sacrifices himself to save the others from , he gives his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji. Takuya and Koji then bring all twenty Spirits together and become Susanoomon. In this form, they fight against Lucemon, whose Ultimate Sacrifice they defeat by splitting back into humans and Spirits before the attack can hurt them. Susanoomon proceeds to cleave him with Celestial Blade and scan the light side of his fractal code. Unfortunately, the dark side of his fractal code manifests as the enormous , who proceeds to try to enter the human world. Defeated in their lesser forms, the DigiDestined lose hope until the and the manifest in order to give them strength. Combined, all five of them, Takuya and Koji, along with J.P., Zoe, and Tommy, combine to form Susanoomon once more. They are able to penetrate Lucemon's Gehenna, a dark sphere in which hides. During the final battle, Susanoomon manages to shatter the Gehenna and destroy the Lucemon Shadowlord Mode body. Blindsided by Lucemon Larva, however, the eject the DigiDestined from Susanoomon. They take the sword from the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi and, splitting into the Human Hybrid forms of the Ten Legendary Warriors, destroy Lucemon for good. In Digimon Xros Wars, legendary heroes from across the multiverse are called to aid against . Among those heroes is Takuya, who spirit evolves to . When he needs more power against the and copies Quartzmon creates, gives Takuya the rest of the Spirits, which allows him to ancient spirit evolve to Susanoomon with the aid of his allies. Susanoomon and Takuya then give their power to Tagiru Akashi and so they can retrieve the Brave Snatcher and defeat Quartzmon once and for all. Susanoomon appears in Digimon Battle Spirit 2 as the ancient spirit evolution for and . Attacks * Ama-no-Habakiri, also known as "Ame-no-Ohabari", is the name of Izanagi and Susanoo's sword in Japanese mythology.: Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. * The Yakusa-no-Ikazuchi are the eight thunder gods who festered within the corpse of the goddess Izanami-no-Mikoto in Japanese mythology.: Summon eight dragons of lightning to rain down. Allies Gotsumon Gotsumon are inhabitants of Gotsumon Village terrorized by . One particular Gotsumon is an admirer of the as well as an archeologist who seeks the three jewels to unlock the B Spirit of Light. attacks him, but he is saved by Koji Minamoto as , who loses the battle. Gotsumon takes Lobomon back to his village to recover, but an argument leads Gotsumon to head out on his own to become a Legendary Warrior. He finds the last jewel needed just as Gigasmon attacks, and he holds Gigasmon off as Koji unlocks the Spirit and becomes . He saves Koji after his rampages nearly sends him off a slip, and the two part on amicable terms. Gotsumon tries to prevent his home from the but ultimately fails, though the manage to prevent him from losing his life as well. Gotsumon joins them in defending Seraphimon's Castle, distracting the attacking before shows up. Feeling useless, he digivolves to Meteormon to join the battle, but it is for naught— manages to scan the castle. Wounded heavily in the fight, Gotsumon leaves the future in the DigiDestined's hands. Attacks ;As Gotsumon *'Rock Fist' (Angry Rock): Summons then hurls a number of heavy rocks from his head. ;As Meteormon *'Galactic Flare' (Cosmo Flash): Unleashes orbs of energy which defeats his foes instantly. Pandamon Pandamon is an inhabitant of Toy Country who remembers its original purpose. When subverted the , he went into hiding underneath Toy Country's castle. When Takuya and Koji attempt to storm the castle to resue Tommy, the ShadowToyAgumon pull the bridge from underneath them. Pandamon saves them from the moat and takes them to a hidden underground route. He explains Toy Country's history, and when the battle is finished and the ShadowToyAgumon, purified, Pandamon thanks the DigiDestined for their help. Sorcermon Sorcermon is 's retainer and caretaker of Seraphimon's Castle. When went rogue and invaded, Sorcermon is the one who informed the other two Celestial Digimon of the attack. After Seraphimon is put to sleep, Sorcermon guards the castle from any and all intruders, up until the arrive under Ophanimon's auspices and awaken his lord. Sorcermon is gladdened by Seraphimon's revival and moves to aid in his retaking of the Digital World, up until Cherubimon's fallen warriors arrive and attack. Seraphimon is defeated in the resulting struggle, and Sorcermon, disheartened though not defeated, realizes that as long as Seraphimon's remains free with the DigiDestined, there is still hope. He activates a hidden route and gives his life buying enough time for the DigiDestined to escape. When the are far in their campaign to scan the Digital World, his spirit erects a barrier to protect the castle, containing the Forest Kingdom's key, from harm. He is forced to redirect his energy to save the DigiDestined from 's ultimate attack, and Sorcermon's spirit fades after entrusting the future to the DigiDestined. Attacks *'Crystal Barrage' (Crystal Cloud): Fires a multitude of ice crystals from his snowflake staff. Whamon Whamon is a traveler of the 's oceans. While on his own, he discovers a shining object that he eats, but before he can leave, comes and breaks some of the land for scanning. Caught in the resulting void, he is dragged into the Blue Cave, still in pain. Whamon thrashes out from both pain and fear of enclosed spaces, accidentally hurting J.P. and Tommy. and force him to calm down, where he explains his story, just as Grumblemon catches up to the . Grumblemon summons an army of , and everyone is forced into the resulting battle. When Grumblemon is about to attack a defenseless J.P., Whamon attacks, and the resulting blast of water reveals the B Spirit of Thunder from where it had been lodged in Whamon's body. J.P. takes the Spirit and spirit evolves to , defeating Grumblemon for good but also damaging the cave. Whamon uses the opportunity to take the DigiDestined to the open sea. Whamon leaves them on a safe island, parting on good terms. Attacks *'Blasting Spout' (Jet Arrow): Shoots a jet of water from his blowhole. Datamon Datamon is a merchant at the Autumn Leaf Fair. He trades a camera for the four D-Tectors that the had stolen from the . When Tommy visits his shop, he aids Datamon in finishing a computer game. In response, Datamon makes a deal with Tommy. If Tommy can get the Toucanmon to return the camera by a certain time, he's return the D-Tectors. instead drags the Toucanmon, who had in the meanwhile been saved by Tommy and then ditched him, back, but seeing Tommy's heroics through the camera makes him uphold his end of the deal. Arbormon doesn't just take this insult and attacks; Datamon defends himself and his shop, though he is not match for . When Tommy returns, Datamon returns the D-Tectors with an upgrade for Tommy: the B Spirit of Ice, won from the video game Tommy helped him with. With that Spirit, Tommy deals with Petaldramon, to Datamon's gratitude. When the near the end of their campaign against the Digital World, Datamon helps set up defenses at the Autumn Leaf Fair. He does his best and then entrusts the future to the DigiDestined, evacuating with the rest of the Digimon. Attacks *'Nano Swarm' (Plug Bomb): Fires several computer viruses from his fingers. Sepikmon Sepikmon is an inhabitant of the Continent of Darkness and a somewhat of a seer. He tries to make friends by attacking and when three of the are captured by and . arrives to catch his Spirit Boomerang attack, and Sepikmon says he wants to make friends. After having friendship explained to him and then having Agunimon accept his offer to be friends, Sepikmon uses his boomerang to help Agunimon find the others. The same Sepikmon returns to help the Legendary Warriors, , and the build a defense before the invades the recently-evacuated Autumn Leaf Fair. He uses his seer powers to view and relay the Royal Knight's massacre of the aerial Digimon force led by against him. Attacks *'Spirit Boomerang': Throws his boomerang. Baromon A historian of sorts for the Digital World, Baromon approached the DigiDestined after they defeated Cherubimon to warn them of the impending resurrection of Lucemon. His initial methods did not invoke trust from them as he barred their way with his Meteor Dance to make them listen to what he had to say. When they Spirit Evolved to attack him, he revealed his true intent and took them to a tunnel, where the recorded history of the Digital World played out before them. Baromon narrated the spectacle; he revealed Lucemon's involvement in the corruption of Cherubimon and his plan to rebirth himself. When Lucemon’s newest servants, the Royal Knights, attacked, even the most powerful digivolutions of the kids could not defeat them. Baromon stepped forth and called down his Meteor Dance, but the combined power of the Royal Knights easily shattered his attack and destroyed Baromon, who was protecting the children from them. Angemon A servant of , Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. When the heroes met him at Steel Town, they were being harassed by Saggitarimon, who was demanding that they hand over their possessions. Angemon revealed his mission to Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon: to understand why the four were in the Digital World as he was unable to convince them that it was safer for them to leave. After Angemon and the Legendary Warriors defeated Saggitarimon and his Centarumon buddies, the arrived. Angemon was killed off by , who took his Fractal Code. Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo are four kids who were also called by Ophanimon to come the Digital World in the chance that they could inherit the spirits of the Ancient Ten. Chiaki is the only girl among them. When all the other children were ordered to ride the Trailmon and return to the human world, these four decided to stay and reside in Steel Town. In response, Ophanimon had Angemon attempt to convince them to leave, but he was unsuccesful. He remained with them and protected the children while continuing to convince them to leave, but this only gave them the impression that he was their Digimon partner. The rest of the DigiDestined soon learn that Katsuharu and Teppei were the two boys who were bullying Tommy and who forced him into the Trailmon at the beginning of their journey. The four meet Takuya and the gang, and although the DigiDestined try to convince the children to leave for their own safety, they refuse, reasoning that ordinary human life was not what they wanted. Teppei, who still thinks that Tommy is a whimpy crybaby, tries to convince him to leave the Digital World. A group of Centarumon attacks them, and Katsuharu realizes that he does not have the courage to stand up against hostile Digimon nor to help his friends when they need it. Teppei is almost trampled by the Centarumon but Tommy saves him, causing both him and Katsuharu to rethink their opinions regarding Tommy. Tommy and the others manage to drive them off but the Royal Knights soon arrive. They quickly deal with Angemon which upsets the Katsuharu and the others. Crusadermon kidnaps the four kids and Tommy latches on with them. The Royal Knights bring them to Beanstock Village inhabited by Mamemon. It is revealed that Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo had met the Mamemon in the past. Katsuharu planted a bean seed which grew to become the large beanstock which made up the Village. The Mamemon were imprisoned when they failed to give the Village's Key to the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights fight EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. The Mamemon free the Tommy, Katsuharu and the others but the Elder Mamemon is held hostage. Ultimately, the key of Beanstock Village is given to the Royal Knights and the village got destroyed as a result. Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo are disheartened by the destruction of Beanstock Village but the Elder cheers them up by showing them another seed. The events convince Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo to return to the Human World. Katsuharu and Teppei reconcile with Tommy. Katsuharu has Tommy push him inside the Trailmon as a way for Tommy to get back at him for what he did. They keep their friendship with Tommy in the end of the series. Nefertimon Nefertimon is the Caretaker of Ophanimon's castle. She was scanned by Dynasmon along with the rest of the Digital World. Bearmon Bearmon is one of the Beast-type Digimon who live on the Lost Island, where his race constantly war with the Human-type Digimon also living there. His elder brother, , is the general of the Beast army. However, Bearmon hates the fighting, because he is secretly best friends with , one of the Human Digimon. Koji Minamoto and Zoe Orimoto wind up in the Beast village, where Bearmon takes care of them, telling them about the conflict. When the DigiDestined are reunited, the kids begin to take sides themselves, each having seen the war from one side's point of view. Bearmon and Kotemon reveal their friendship to the kids and, as a "reward" for not fighting amongst each other, take them to a cave they had found bearing the symbol of , the protective spirit of the island. They are found by Grizzlymon and , who begin to fight each other, only to be stopped by and , but Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon force him and Kotemon to stop meeting. When the war reaches a critical point and a massive battle begins, Bearmon and Kotemon help , and Tommy Himi to reassemble the shattered hieroglyphics in Ornismon's chamber, only to discover that the ancient Digimon was not a protector at all but an evil force – one which is then unleashed by , who fostered the conflict on the island to gather the necessary amount of Fractal Code to revive Ornismon. Kotemon begs for and to save them, only to be killed by a blast from Ornismon. Bearmon screams his name, and phantasms of two Ancient Warriors appear, using their power to defeat Ornismon once and for all. In the wake of the 's departure, Bearmon is reunited with the reborn Kotemon and they make a mural of the DigiDestined on the cave wall. Grizzlymon Grizzlymon is the second-in-command of the Beast Digimon on the Lost Island and gets his orders from . When fighting with to separate his little brother, , from Dinohyumon's brother, , Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto intervene as and . Grizzlymon requests that Koji fight for the Beasts. When J.P. Shibayama and Zoe Orimoto try to convince Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon that Hippogriffomon and are the same being, Grizzlymon ignores them until Hippogriffomon appears, and it turns out that both are the forms for , who needed the energy from the Digimon to revive . The Beast and Human Digimon combine their powers and are able to weaken Ornismon enough for and to destroy him. After that, Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon apologize and thank the for restoring peace between the Human Digimon and the Beast Digimon. Kotemon Kotemon is one of the Human-type Digimon who live on the Lost Island, where his race constantly war with the Beast-type Digimon also living there. His elder brother is , is the general of the Human army. Kotemon dislikes this, however, because he is best of friends with , a member of the Beast Digimon. Kotemon greets Takuya Kanbara, J.P. Shibayama, Tommy Himi, , and when they end up on the Lost Island. He then takes them to a neutral point to meet with Bearmon, where they reunite with Koji Minamoto and Zoe Orimoto. Kotemon takes them to a cave they found bearing the symbol of , the protective spirit of the island. They are found by Grizzlymon and , who begin to fight each other, only to be stopped by and , but Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon force him and Bearmon to stop meeting. When the war reaches a critical point and a massive battle begins, Kotemon and Bearmon help , and Tommy Himi to reassemble the shattered hieroglyphics in Ornismon's chamber, only to discover that the ancient Digimon was not a protector at all but an evil force – one which is then unleashed by , who fostered the conflict on the island to gather the necessary amount of Fractal Code to revive Ornismon. Kotemon begs for and to save them, only to be killed by a blast from Ornismon. When Ornismon and Murmukusmon are both defeated, Kotemon is reborn, and he and Bearmon make a mural of the DigiDestined on the cave wall. Dinohyumon Dinohyumon is the second-in-command of the Human-type Digimon on the Lost Island and rival of . He is first encountered by the DigiDestined as he routes a Beast-type Digimon attack on the Human-type settlement in vain. Later, when attempting to drive , a friend of his younger brother , away, he gets into a big fight with Grizzlymon. stops Dinohyumon, who tries to recruit him in preparation for the impending climactic battle. Takuya agrees, as part of the DigiDestined's plan to stop the fight. When Zoe Orimoto and J.P. Shibayama reveal the connection between the two faction's leaders, Dinohyumon challenges their claim, but Takuya counters by asking him where is, forcing to transform into Darcmon before Dinohyumon's eyes and revive . Spurred on by Kotemon's sacrifice, Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon join forces and have their armies weaken Ornismon, allowing and to destroy the demon bird once and for all. With the Lost Island back on the Digital World, Dinohyumon gives his thanks to the DigiDestined and apologizes for his actions. Major Antagonists Cherubimon Cherubimon's Army Evil Legendary Warriors Cerberumon Cerberumon is one of 's servants, sent to the Flame Terminal to see a Spirit. He ravages the Terminal and attacks Takuya Kanbara, only for the H Spirit of Flame to be revealed. He attempts to take the Spirit for himself, but the Spirit chooses Takuya instead, allowing him to spirit evolve to . After a tough battle, Cerberumon is defeated, his fractal code scanned and purified by Takuya's D-Tector. Attacks *'Portals of Darkness' (Inferno Gate): Opens a "Hell Gate" engraved in the earth, then casts the opponent through it to the jet-black Dark Area. *'Emerald Blaze' (Hellfire): Spews a green jet of flames. Mushroomon Mushroomon are former inhabitants of Breezy Village who have been subverted by . Disgusted by the 's relentless work to save their village, they do nothing but bully them and destroy their achievements. Zoe refuses to stand for this injustice, and this action draws the H Spirit of Wind to her, letting her become . Kazemon is more than a match for the Mushroomon, but they band together to become Woodmon, whom Kazemon needs 's help to defeat. After Lobomon scans Woodmon, he reverts back to the three Mushroomon, who wonder what they have been up to. The Floramon welcome them back into the village, and all is forgiven. Attacks ;As Mushroomon *'Giggle Grenade' (Poison S-mush''In Japanese, contains the abbreviation , for "mushroom". This attack is written with , to emphasize the pun.): Releases tiny mushroom bombs which cause his opponent to laugh uncontrollably. * : Throws an explosive mushroom. ;As Woodmon *'Branch Bash''' (Branch Drain): Stretches out his branches to pierce the enemy and drain its energy. ShadowToyAgumon ShadowToyAgumon are ToyAgumon and inhabitants of Toy Country who have been turned evil by . They initially worked together to play with children, but Cherubimon's influence led to them turning evil. They desire to go to the Human World to take revenge on children for discarding them. When the DigiDestined appear in Toy Country, the ShadowToyAgumon watch and wait in the background, eventually turning evil to kidnap Tommy. They guard Toy Country's castle as a group, able to merge together into different forms such as tanks and mecha, but they prove to be no match for and . The Legendary Warriors purify them back into regular ToyAgumon, and one of the ToyAgumon pilots a plane to take them close to the Forest Terminal. Attacks ;As ShadowToyAgumon *'Plastic Blaze' (Toy Flame): Spits a plastic blaze. Bakumon Bakumon is one of 's agents sent to deal with the , losing his Holy Ring in the process. As the group spends the night in the TV Forest, Bakumon infects Tommy with bad dreams, exacerbating his loneliness and homesickness. The dreams cause Tommy to attack the others, and when that isn't enough, Bakumon attempt to infect Takuya in the same way. Takuya is strong enough to overcome the dreams, however, and realizes that he needs to snap Tommy out of it. Takuya attacks and purifies Bakumon, which releases his hold over Tommy. Bakumon thanks the DigiDestined for healing him and gives them good dreams as an apology. Attacks *'Nightmare Syndrome': Releases its captured nightmares all at once, drowning the opponent in terror. Golemon Golemon are 's servants which he creates from the earth, much like the mythological golems. Grumblemon uses one when he ambushes the at the Fortuneteller Village. Due to its nature, it is hardy and doesn't feel pain, and so it proves to be a tough adversary. It is destroyed when a rampaging destroys it. When Grumblemon catches up to the DigiDestined after 's defeat, he summons an entire army of Golemon, which manage to take down and . It is only the timely arrival of the B Spirit of Thunder and J.P.'s evolution to that allows the DigiDestined to win over such numbers. Attacks *'Sulfur Plume' (Curse Crimson): Fires super-heated gases from the small stacks on its back or from its mouth. Toucanmon Toucanmon are members of 's fan club. Helplessly devoted to their idol, Ranamon orders them to steal the 's Spirits. The Toucanmon set up Toucan Paradise, a beachfront store, where they pamper the DigiDestined until they change into swimsuits. Taking the opportunity to steal the boys' D-Tectors, the Toucanmon quickly flee, only to be caught. Ranamon takes matters into her own hands and uses her newly acquired B Spirit of Water to slide evolve to . Calmaramon's ugliness disgusts the Toucanmon, who quickly abandon their idol. They decide to sell the D-Tectors rather than simply throw them away and head to the Autumn Leaf Fair. At the Fair, they trade the digivices to for a camera, but Tommy catches sight of them and gives chase. The Toucanmon fall into a weakness in the ice, but Tommy saves them. Rather than be grateful, the Toucanmon quickly flee with the camera until they are caught by , who takes them to Datamon to have their camera returned for the D-Tectors. The Toucanmon quickly flee in the resulting battle. The Toucamon are still at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the ' systematic scanning of the world, and, having turned over a new leaf, aid the DigiDestined in constructing a snow catapult before they too are evacuated with the others. Attacks *'Crazy Crest' (Fancy Cut): Rapidly peck with his beak. Chamelemon Chamelemon are 's servants at his hideout. On his orders they raid Hamburger Village, a town where families of make their living cooking hamburgers. The Chameleonmon abduct a Burgermon to force the rest of the family to make hamburgers for Petaldramon. However, the arrive and also start to cook burgers. The Chamelemon like Tommy Himi's hamburgers, and so they abduct him and some of the DigiDestined; all of this a plan to discover the missing Burgermon's location. A battle ensues, but , , and have fighting the Chamelemon due to their ability to camouflage their location. The Burgermon's children, , help locate the Chamelemon, and the DigiDestined manage to win. Kumamon purifies the Chamelemon, reverting them back to Armadillomon, who quickly scatter. Attacks ;As Chamelemon *'Tongue Lashing': Attacks with his tongue. Snimon Snimon is the boss of the Wind Factory. He orders the Goblimon to capture the capable of producing electricity for his own use. Snimon then sets them to work as slaves, harvesting that power for himself. When the intervene, disabling his Goblimon guards, he himself takes the floor and starts making inroads against the rebellion. J.P., who was assigned to aiding the Kokuwamon flee, finds his courage and comes to battle, discovering the H Spirit of Thunder and the ability to become . After a fierce battle, Snimon is defeated and the Kokuwamon, freed. The remnants of his operation scatter to the winds. Attacks *'Twin Sickles' (Shadow Sickle): Launches two pink crescent beams from his sickles. *'Ultimate Twin Sickles': A more powerful version of Twin Sickles with four pink crescent beams. ;Subordinates *'Goblimon': Snimon's main forces, capable of throwing fire with "Goblin Strike" (Goburi Strike). *'Minomon': Snimon's spy and information network. File:Goblimon t.gif|Goblimon File:Minomon t.gif|Minomon ShadowWereGarurumon ShadowWereGarurumon is a racer in the Great Trailmon Race, accompanied by and partner to the . He is harsh and mean, doing anything he can to win the race. His very participation scares off all of the other racers, leading to the taking over. ShadowWereGarurumon's frustration at being passed by Takuya leads to him taking out a fragile bridge and then confronting Takuya himself in battle. Though he is warded off, ShadowWereGarurumon has his revenge in the final tunnel, when Doggymon derails the he is riding on then ignites the DemiMeramon within. Takuya evolves to , however, and knocks Buffalo off track, leading to ShadowWereGarurumon's loss. During the ' campaign to scan the , ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon are two of the Digimon who are evacuating Autumn Leaf Fair. They try to cut in line, but Zoe rebuffs them. Zoe, however, reminds them that everyone will have a chance to leave, and the two get back in line. Attacks *'Shadow Claw' (Kaiser Nail): Cuts apart the opponent with the sharp talons on both of his hands. * : Kicks in a circle. ;Subordinates *'Doggymon': ShadowWereGarurumon's ally, a sneering dog who can stretch like elastic and has a large set of bombs. File:Doggymon t.gif|Doggymon IceDevimon An IceDevimon was a mass murderer in the Digital World, infamous for destroying villages (Gekomon and Deramon were seen running from him) to absorb the Fractal Code of the Digimon (Vegiemon and Gesomon were seen as two of his victims) who resided there. It took an entire army to capture him (the only Digimon seen were ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Kabuterimon and Starmon; everyone else was offscreen) and seal him under Cherubimon's Castle as not even Cherubimon himself could destroy this psycho (this is unusual, as IceDevimon is a Champion and Cherubimon is a Mega. However this can be attributed to IceDevimon's enormous gain in power from all the data he absorbed.). During Cherubimon's evil reign, IceDevimon fed on the failed candidates for the Spirits of Darkness. Once the castle was destroyed, IceDevimon was freed to resume his love for killing things, starting with the out of seeing how human data 'tasted'. He froze Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that he can have them first and cause some difficulties to the others. He was finally defeated by and purified by after , , and combined their attacks to crack him. Dave Wittenberg voices IceDevimon in the style of Christopher Walken. Lucemon Royal Knights Darcmon Hippogriffomon Murmukusmon Ornismon Ornismon is an ancient Digimon who was sealed away by and in ancient times when he terrorized the Digital World. When the villainous hears of him, he plans on reviving him to get revenge on the ones who banished him to the Lost Island. To do so, Murmukusmon unleashs a war between the Human and Beast Digimon on the island to get the Fractal Code needed to revive Ornismon. Although the find out his plans, it is too late, and Murmukusmon is able to revive Ornismon. The two then go on a killing spree on the Lost Island, but the DigiDestined as well as the tanks of both factions are able to cause some damage to the powerful Digimon. Kotemon's prayers finally allow AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to appear, and they destroy Ornismon, this time for good. Other Digimon Pagumon Pagumon are residents of the Flame Terminal. When and attempt to find a way back to the Human World, J.P. bribes a Pagumon with chocolate for help. The Pagumon directs them toward a Trailmon (Angler) who refuses to help them, and then a group of Pagumon proceeds to harass them for more chocolate. The two are eventually driven to the underground labyrinth, where fends them off. One of the Pagumon, however, is angered enough to digivolve to Raremon, which requires Takuya's intervention as . His evolution gives out, however, and Koji discovers the H Spirit of Light, which he uses to become and handily defeat Raremon, scanning its fractal code. When the receive word that the Flame Terminal is under attack by , they rush back to defend it. Pagumon are among the few remaining residents, and one Pagumon is the most vocal in its disappointment in the DigiDestined's inability to protect the Digital World. When the DigiDestined show their resolve, the Pagumon regain their motivation and faith, aiding in the battle against SkullSatamon. Even when comes at the last moment to scan the Flame Terminal, the Pagumon continue to place their hopes in the DigiDestined. Attacks * : Spits gas or acid from its mouth that corrodes away anything it touches. Candlemon Candlemon, led by the Candlemon Elder, are residents of the Candlemon Village in the valley. Heading toward the Forest Terminal, the stumble across the village because the bridge crossing the valley is out. The Candlemon attack them for trespassing, accusing them of trying to steal their artifact, but reveals that Takuya holds the H Spirit of Flame. Drunk on their power, however, the Candlemon Elder tricks DigiDestined with sleep clover, and they are forced to flee. Amid their attacks, Takuya spirit evolves to to buy them some time, but Tommy refuses to be weak. His courage brings him the H Spirit of Ice, which lets him become . A Candlemon steps up his game by digivolving to Wizardmon, but Kumamon sees through his illusions and allows Agunimon to win. Afterward, the Elder apologizes to the DigiDestined, as the battle was a test to see if they truly wielded the Spirits. Wizardmon was protecting the bridge's fractal code, and his defeat allows Takuya to restore the bridge for crossing. Attacks ;As Candlemon *'Lava Loogie' (Bonfire): Fires a small flame from his DigiCore fire energy that explode if hits. *'Paraffin Paralyzer' (Melt Wax): Fires multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze opponent. ;As Wizardmon *'Electro Squall' (Thunder Cloud): Unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magical Game' (Magic Game): Demonstrates the breadth of his magical knowledge, from offensive abilities and memory alteration to invisibility and illusions. Floramon Floramon are inhabitants of Breezy Village. Their fondest wish is for their village to grow happy and prosperous with visitors who enjoy the breeze. Unfortunately, they are being harassed by a trio of who destroy their hard work and prevent them from completing anything. deduces that twisted their hearts, and Zoe cannot stand for this injustice. With the help of and , the Mushroomon are purified, and the Floramon and Mushroomon are free to live in their village as they wish. Kokuwamon Kokuwamon are residents of the forest near the Wind Factory who have been enslaved by for their ability to generate electricity. They are forced to work in the factory generating wind, and they live in a rundown conditions. The refuse to stand for this, and the battle-capable group leads a rebellion while J.P. leads those unable to fight away. Their rebellion is eventually successful due to J.P. discovering the H Spirit of Thunder and the ability to become , and the Factory is destroyed, with the Kokuwamon free to return to their home and its overseers scattered to the winds. Attacks *'Power Surge' (Scissor Arms Mini): Discharges electricity from the pincers on both of its arms and cuts through solid objects. KaratsukiNumemon KaratsukiNumemon are residents of the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain. Their daughters have been captured by , and they seek help. The , thus far unable to find food, agree to help them in exchange for a meal and a place to stay. When they reveal they are the Legendary Warriors, however, the KaratsukiNumeon hold them hostage in order to force Grumblemon to release his own hostages. Grumblemon, however, is under 's employ and could care less what happens. The KaratsukiNumemon free the DigiDestined and battle ensues, only Grumblemon proceeds to plow through them when he reveals his Beast Spirit form, . With his victory, Grumblemon scans the mountain and leaves scatters all on it. Monzaemon Monzaemon is an eager but lonely resident of Toy Country. When he first meets the , he wants to play with them but is rebuffed due to his overenthusiam. The contract him to take care of the children, but Monzaemon refuses, forcing them to turn him into the evil WaruMonzaemon. WaruMonzaemon kidnaps Tommy and takes him to the castle, but Tommy's innocent and trusting nature wins WaruMonzaemon over. By the time Takuya and Koji finish their rescue attempt, Tommy's pure heart already reverted WaruMonzaemon back to his kind Monzaemon self, and the two are playing video games together, safe and sound. Attacks ;As WaruMonzaemon *'Heartbreak Attack': Gives everything a dark mood and depresses them, making the opponent's feeling become dark and sorrowful so that they completely lose their fighting spirit. Togemon Togemon is the teacher for the Digimon School where young Digimon learn the necessary skills for society. Her students are all Fresh and In-Training Digimon. When Zoe, J.P., , and wash up nearby, Togemon saves them and have them guest lecture for the day. The DigiDestined bond with her students, but discover that is ostracized for his ability to digivolve. As they speak, however, heavy rains threaten to flood the school, and so Zoe and J.P. work to create a safe spot for the school and its students. During the flood, however, Kapurimon falls out, and Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon to save him. In thanks for saving their school, the children build the DigiDestined a raft that can sail across the plains, with which they continue their journey to the Forest Terminal. Attacks *'Togemon Jab' (Togemon Punch): Closes in at the speed of light to jab the enemy multiple times. Her students are: Jyarimon, YukimiBotamon, Zerimon, Conomon, Yaamon, Nyaromon, Kapurimon, and . File:4-08 03.png|Jyarimon File:YukimiBotamon t.gif|YukimiBotamon File:4-08 02.png|Zerimon File:4-08 01.png|Conomon File:Yaamon t.gif|Yaamon File:Nyaromon t.gif|Nyaromon File:Kapurimon t.gif|Kapurimon File:Tsunomon t.gif|Tsunomon Tsunomon Tsunomon is one of the students at 's Digimon School. At some point in the past, he gained the ability to digivolve to Gabumon, but the students begin to fear him. Because of his fellow students' ostracization, Tsunomon lashes out against everyone. His pain resonates with Zoe, who had much of the same problems due to her foreign background. Tsunomon slowly begins to trust the DigiDestined. When a flash flood threatens the school, J.P. and Zoe work to save it, but Kapurimon gets knocked into the water. Tsunomon takes strength from the fact that J.P. was initially scared by the lightning but now works fearlessly to protect them. He digivolves to Gabumon and saves Kapurimon. In the aftermath, Tsunomon is now accepted by this peers. Attacks ;As Gabumon *'Blue Blaster' (Petit Fire): Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth. Shamanmon Shamanmon is one of the few, true fortunetellers at the Fortuneteller Village. The go to him in order to figure out more about the Beast Spirits. attacks before they can get any information. Unable to do anything, the B Spirit of Flame responds to Shamanmon's desperation, allowing him to spirit evolve to BurningGreymon. Unfortunately, he is unable to control himself, and while he drives off Grumblemon and destroys his , he attacks the DigiDestined. Takuya is forced to subdue him, and he takes Shamanmon's Spirit away. Attacks ;As BurningGreymon *'Pyro Barrage' (Corona Blaster): Fires solar heat-wave energy bullets from his Rudri Tarpana. *'Wildfire Tsunami' (Flame Storm): Surrounds himself in a fiery aura which he then releases like a tornado. Deramon Deramon is owner of Dera Soba, a noodle restaurant near the Forest Terminal. He offers the a free meal when they stop by, but his food is horrible, and the DigiDestined soon leave after getting directions to the Forest Terminal. Later, is offered the same meal, but Deramon is threatened by the fallen Warrior and gives up information on the DigiDestined's location. Gomamon Gomamon are inhabitants of the ocean near the island where the Toucan Paradise is located. Their island, Goma Island, has been surrounded by whirlpools which impede approach by sea, so they cannot return home. Goma Island is where the flee to after stealing the 's D-Tectors, so the group decide to head there anyway, with Zoe especially moved by their plight. The whirlpools are caused by the B Spirit of Wind, and when Zoe takes ownership of it, she calms the seas and allows the Gomamon to return to their home. Trailmon Racers The Trailmon Racers are participants in the Great Trailmon Race. Each one of the racers has their own strengths and weaknesses. Originally, each Trailmon had a rider, but when enters, their riders flee. The take up the slack, but the race is slowly whittled down to ShadowWereGarurumon, , and Buffalo vs. Takuya and Worm. After evolving to , he and Worm manage to win the race, with a trip to the Hamburger Village as the prize. ;Racers: *'Trailmon (Angler)': Angler is partnered with Tommy and gets taken out alongside Franken when Doggymon eats through Franken's brakes and Tommy and Koji work together to save them. Dave Wittenberg voices Angler in the style of Heimlich the Caterpillar from A Bug's Life. *'Trailmon (Buffalo)': Buffalo is partnered with ShadowWereGarurumon and Doggymon and is defeated when BurningGreymon derails them near the finish. *'Trailmon (Franken)': Franken is partnered with Koji and is knocked out of the race when Doggymon chews through his brakes and causes him to fall off the cliff. *'Trailmon (Kettle)': Kettle is partnered with and never actually leaves the starting line; both he and Neemon fall asleep. *'Trailmon (Mole)': Mole is partnered with Zoe and loses at Canyon Bridge, where Doggymon destroys the overpass and Zoe only barely manages to save them. Dave Wittenberg voices Mole in the style of Droopy Dog. *'Trailmon (Raccoon Dog)': Raccoon Dog is partnered with J.P. and gets stalled by a Raremon early in the rase. *'Trailmon (Worm)': Worm is paired with Takuya and manages to win with BurningGreymon's power. File:Trailmon (Angler) t.gif|Angler File:4-18 05.jpg|Buffalo File:4-18 04.jpg|Franken File:4-18 01.jpg|Kettle File:4-18 03.jpg|Mole File:4-18 02.jpg|Raccoon Dog File:Trailmon (Worm) t.gif|Worm Piddomon Piddomon is the announcer for the Great Trailmon Race. Impartial to the proceedings, he hams it up and excites the crowd as he relays the elimination of each Trailmon. At the end of the race, he triumphantly announces the winner as well as the prize: a trip to the Hamburger Village. He apologizes to Zoe, who mistook the prize as an actual hamburger. Burgermon Burgermon are residents of the Hamburger Village, with TorikaraBallmon as their children. When the three moons align, gets hungry, and so he goes to the Village to ransack it for burgers. One family in particular has its father kidnapped and taken to Petaldramon's Hideout to be his personal chef. The after the village begins rebuilding and meets this family, where they decide to make burgers in hopes it'll help. When the three moons align again, Petaldramon's servants come and deem Tommy Himi's burgers worthy, and so they kidnap them, but the TorikaraBallmon follow. The DigiDestined then break out, defeating the Chamelemon with the TorikaraBallmon's help and collapsing Petaldramon's Hideout around him after the father Burgermon distracts him with burgers. The DigiDestined manage to reunite the family. There are some Burgermon on the Moon Base who are relatives the Burgermon in the village, and they miss them dearly. Pipismon Pipismon are inhabitants of the Continent of Darkness. When the first enter the continent, they are fearful of the sounds which come out of the darkness. Koji throws some glowing moss into the darkness, revealing the originator as gentle Pipismon. Enraptured with the knowledge that such Digimon could live in the darkness, resolves himself to document their trip and tell the truth about the Continent of Darkness. Unfortunately, when attacks the DigiDestined, he kills a flock of Pipismon first. Dark Trailmon The Dark Trailmon is a special Trailmon who runs in the Dark Terminal. When Takuya finds himself there after his crushing defeat against , it offers to return him to the Human World, and Takuya accepts this offer. He turns to within it. Instead of taking him directly back, the Dark Trailmon instead takes him to the past, to right before he decides to go the Digital World. After Flamemon comes and demands to be returned, the Dark Trailmon tell him that it's one way, but Flamemon continues. The Dark Trailmon takes him back to the Digital World and its present, and he emerges as with new resolve. Dave Wittenberg voices the Dark Trailmon in the style of Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey Other Humans Kanbara Family The family consists of the following people: * , the Legendary Warrior of Flame. * , Takuya's father. He teaches Takuya soccer. On the day Takuya goes to the Digital World, he is late for Shinya's birthday. * , Takuya's mother. * , Takuya's younger brother. His birthday is at the start of the series, and Takuya returns in time for the party. Himi Family The family consists of the following people: * , the Legendary Warrior of Ice * * * , Tommy's older brother. Yutaka is harsh and impatient with his little brother's spoiled nature, but he ultimately wishes for Tommy to stop being so dependent on others so he isn't taken advantage of. Minamoto and Kimura Families The and families consist of the following people: * , the Legendary Warrior of Light * , the Legendary Warrior of Darkness * . She reveals to Koichi that he has a twin brother before passing away. * * * Notes and References Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier Category:Digimon Frontier